


Crash Course in Kinesthetic Learning

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Awkward, Awkward Crush, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Cursed, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Try This At Home, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fucked Up, Not Canon Compliant, Not Serious, One-Sided Attraction, Pegging, Power Bottom, Questioning, Questioning One's Sexual Orientation, Service Top, Sexual Confusion, Smut, Weirdness, With Heavy Emphasis on the Power Part, and don't forget to leave your brain cells at the door, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: Nikki confronts the most terrifying ordeal of her life with the help of someone as intelligent as they are anti-social and things go about as well as you'd expect.
Relationships: Hanada Nikki/Hyouga (Dr. STONE), One-Sided Hanada Nikki/Ruri (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Crash Course in Kinesthetic Learning

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based off of the information in this article, specially the part about hands-on learning: https://www.rasmussen.edu/degrees/education/blog/types-of-learning-styles/
> 
> This is more or less not as relevant to the story, but I personally head-canon Nikki as being bisexual.

Nikki was trapped in a situation scarier than anything she had ever faced before. Ruri, the cute, sweet girl she had met several months ago was standing right there in front of her, only a few feet away. All it would take was a few steps and Nikki would be standing right next to her, the perfect distance to take a crucial step she had been longing to take since she met the other girl. 

"Come on, Nikki, you can do this." Nikki was an absolute beast when it came to fighting and taking care of physical work like hunting or hard labor, but this-this was something else entirely, and this something was, as Nikki soon discovered, scary as fuck. 

Sweat shone on her brow and her heart pounded in her chest like a set of drums, and not even a good set of drums; her stomach churning and her head spinning. 

"Just go over there and talk to her!" Taiju, as lovable as he was dim-witted, told her, slapping her on the back in a show of encouragement, nevermind that the big oaf himself was too damn shy to take the next step to upgrade his own relationship with the woman he had a crush on. 

Nikki didn't hold it against him, of course-doing so would be quite hypocritical, to say the least, but try as she might, she just couldn't do it. 

"She's kind of cute, isn't she?" Gen, who made her jump half a foot in the air when he snuck up behind her, smirked when he saw the blush on her face. "I would know, because I know cute girls when I see them, because cute girls and Senku are my two favorite things in the world." 

"That's nice..." Oh God, I'm gonna throw up-Nikki wished Gen would just go away and take his damn cola with him-ugh, why is it so hard to concentrate, Nikki bemoaned, fighting off the urge to slam her head into the nearest tree as she saw Chrome show Ruri something and saw the adorable smile on Ruri's face. 

"Cola would be the third thing."

"That's nice but I don't care." Nikki thought as Gen gently laid his hand on her shoulder. 

"Well, I wish you luck-and be sure to tell me how it goes~!" 

Nikki cursed at Gen's annoying sing-song voice as he walked off. What a mess this was, Nikki thought as she looked around, scanning the area to try to guess which tree was the hardest (and therefore the best for banging her head on so she could pass out and forget any of this ever happened.) 

"Alright, Nikki, you got this." she tried in vain to pump herself up. "Just go over there-just take a few steps forward-" Nikki began to put one foot in front of the other as soon as Chrome ran off to go blow things up with Senku or whatever those two hare-brained weirdos did but no sooner did she see the house Ruri was standing next to get bigger than she felt the ground rise up-huh, why is the ground so close all of a sudden? was the last thought she remembered before she found herself face to face with Hyouga.

_____

"Uh...." 

"We all know you can't talk to people worth anything, so save yourself the trouble and listen." Hyouga's voice was as calm and even as it always was, which gave Nikki no reassurance. 

Hyouga was creepy at the best of times, with his eyes that never seemed to open and the mask she never saw him without. His lack of empathy for others was as glaringly obvious as the sun in the sky and the way he spoke to pretty much anyone that wasn't Tsukasa or Homura was always tinged with a clear layer of contempt. 

"Nikki." he began. "I realize we don't get along that well, but I feel that it's in your best interests that you hurry up and tell somebody what your problem is before things get out of control." 

Nikki swallowed hard, feeling the temperature of the room decrease with each word that left Hyouga's mouth. "And that would be?" She was too embarrassed to come clean and was hoping that maybe she could stall her way out of this embarrassing conversation. 

"Well, part of it is pretty obvious-" Hyouga paused to take a sip of coffee-the sharp, acidic smell turned Nikki's stomach-Hyouga had an unsettling habit of drinking the strongest, blackest coffee known to humankind without any milk or sugar-Nikki assumed anyone else would die if they even drank so much as a sip, but she figured Hyouga must have been too bitter and nasty to die, just like the obnoxiously strong coffee in his cheap coffee mug with the broken handle that said "World's number 1 best friend" on it. 

"Whatever it is that's bothering you," he continued, "You haven't been able to concentrate on anything lately because of it and frankly it's getting pretty annoying to put up with." 

Hyouga was never known for having an empathetic, understanding nature, so what he said next threw Nikki for a loop worse than the world's most ridiculous roller-coaster. 

"Since we all have to work together now, though, we should all try to help each other. So to start, why don't you tell me what's been bothering you so we can figure out how to help you get over it?" 

Staring at Hyouga's chipped mug of coffee and the steam still rising from it, Nikki gulped, using every ounce of willpower in her strong, athletic body to will herself to form a coherent response. It hurt a little less than she anticipated, she noticed once the words left her mouth. 

_____

"That wasn't so bad." Nikki thought, but what followed it was even worse than what she originally anticipated. 

"I'm sorry-" Nikki sputtered out at Hyouga's suggestion, noting with some curiosity that there was only about a single sip of coffee left in his mug. "You-you want me-to do what now?" 

Hyouga gave her a curious look before drinking the last sip of coffee from his mug, setting it down without so much as blinking differently. "As I just told you, if you're too afraid to talk to that woman because you're afraid she won't like you, then if you learn how to please a woman, you won't have that problem." 

Nikki felt her hands shake, her palms coated in a disgusting layer of sweat as she struggled to grit her teeth so they wouldn't chatter. "Yes, but-but isn't-isn't that a little-" Oh God-Nikki worried, fearing that she would soon forget how to speak. "I mean, is that really necessary?" 

"It's just an offer. You want to shoot your shot with this woman you've had your eye on, and the best way to learn is by practice, so all I need from you right now is one word. Do you want my help or not?" 

Nikki had seen a lot in the several months that had passed since Tsukasa revived her and the several months following his defeat by Senku and the Kingdom of Science before the Empire of Might, and her, Hyouga, and all the rest of them were absorbed into Senku's dream project/startup civilization, but this was by far beyond anything she had ever dealt with. Hyouga said something about shooting her shot, Nikki reasoned, so perhaps this was a chance to figure things out once and for all. A bit disturbing and fucked up, sure, but a chance was a chance. This, she thought, might finally help her answer that one certain question that had been haunting her since-nope, we're not thinking about that now-Nikki scolded herself before answering Hyouga's question. 

______

"What is this place?" Nikki asked, dumbfounded at how oddly sterile and minimalistic the room they were in was considering they hadn't brought back all that much modern technology yet. 

"My room obviously-well, Homura shares it with me but whatever." 

Nikki felt a strange lump in her throat while Hyouga tore off the sheets on his bed and went fishing in a drawer for something. "Where's Homura anyways?" 

"She's fine-she won't be back yet for a while, I believe she's with Kohaku right now." Hyouga replied, taking something that looked terrifyingly like something Nikki never expected to see in the stone world of all places. 

"Uh, that's nice I guess." Nikki replied. She could hardly identify Kohaku in a police lineup but whatever. 

"I suppose so." Hyouga replied as he begun to take off his clothes, Nikki's eyes going as wide as dinner plates. 

"Wait, what are you doing?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" Hyouga's voice had no right to be that calm, she thought as he stared her dead in the eyes with his unfeeling squinty eyes. "I'm taking off my clothes." 

"I know that-" Nikki sputtered, feeling her heart slam in her chest. "But why?" 

The look on Hyouga's face was far too calm considered the words that left his mouth next. "I told you I was going to help you learn how to please a woman. Obviously you understand what that implies." Something in Nikki's brain short-circuited, but not too soon for her to hear the next, even more bizarre, sentence leave his mouth. "If you want to learn how to please someone, male or female, the best way to learn is by learning how to fuck someone." 

Hyouga wasn't all that bad looking, Nikki acknowledged, lean but muscular without any extra body fat or noticeable imperfections but she felt the blood drain from her face anyways for some reason. It was always like that with guys, she thought-sure, there were cute guys and handsome guys and even attractive guys, but for some reason, whenever the opportunity presented itself (which wasn't much but still,) Nikki could never bring herself to go through it and lose her virginity. 

"But-" Nikki wondered how to word this without making him feel inclined to threaten to kill her. If he got upset enough, well, she knew what happened to the guys during the poison gas incident. "I-well, you know what I told you-" 

"I didn't say I was going to fuck you." 

"But-" Wait a minute. Then what- "Uh-" 

"What I said was that I'm going to teach you how to please a woman." Hyouga was way too calm for this, she thought when she finally noticed what he was holding. "And I'm a man of my word, so that's exactly what will happen." 

Oh Lord, I'm not ready for this-Wait a minute, when would I ever be ready for something like this? Nikki's head was swimming like a goldfish in the ocean when she got a good look at the silicone phallic shaped object she soon learned was there for her to use, not Hyouga. 

"And-what exactly am I going to get out of this?" Nikki didn't consider herself a selfish person, but being invited into someone else's room just to give them sexual favors without receiving anything in return felt odd somehow-not that she was really attracted to Hyouga, at least not beyond a clinical, objective acknowledgement of the fact that he had a nice body. She didn't-well, she had never felt a strong, passionate desire to be fucked by a man before, but then, she supposed, maybe it was just nerves-she had crushes before, sure, even if they were all rather fleeting and childish bouts of infatuation rather than genuine love-besides, she thought, if she was going to let a man fuck her, it would have to be the right guy, certainly not someone like Hyouga of all people. 

"Well, that depends." Hyouga set the sex toy on the side of the bed, the look in his eyes as neutral and unrevealing as it always was. "There are other ways to please a woman besides fucking-I don't think explaining it will do much good, but I can show you if you'd like." 

"What the fuck am I doing?" Nikki shouted at herself inside her head when she heard her own voice as her mouth moved in response. What's the worst that could happen, Nikki decided-if it meant learning what she so desperately wanted to know so bad, then it was worth it, she told herself, lying down and lifting up her skirt as Hyouga spread her legs apart and told her not to move. 

It was hot and wet and a little sticky, Nikki realized, not that she was thinking about anything coherently at the moment, with what Hyouga was doing to her with his tongue. She had no idea people could even do anything like that, being as sheltered as she was, partly on purpose due to her intentional attempt to repress her own uncomfortable, scary feelings that she didn't know how to handle. She had been bullied over too many things when she was younger to risk being open about her true feelings, she rationalized, creating a protective metaphorical shell around her own emotions and desires in an attempt to shield herself from further harm. Luckily, as she discovered, people in the Empire of Might, and people in the Kingdom of Science even more so, were open-minded enough that it wasn't really necessary, but until now, she had decided to play it safe and keep her feelings to herself anyways. 

For someone who didn't talk much, Nikki thought, Hyouga sure knew how to use his mouth. It was incredibly strange. Unfathomable, even. But, hey, it felt good. It wasn't like he was fucking her anyways, Nikki rationalized inside her own head. If she could just do this, she thought, and have it done to her, she'd be perfectly satisfied. It was very useful, she decided, at least until her vision went white and she no longer remembered anything as she was abruptly thrown headlong into a sea of pure bliss she had never experienced before. 

"Well, what did you think?" Hyouga sounded as enthusiastic as Tsukasa did whenever someone mentioned anything about capitalism, but for all his lack of emotion, he had always been a very honest man and this was no different. 

"That-well, that felt really good." 

"Glad to hear it. Most women would agree with you." 

It seemed pretty safe to assume he wasn't wrong, Nikki thought, her heart all aflutter, finding herself somewhat curious about what else Hyouga would teach her next. As terrifying as the weird rush of heat insider her was, Nikki didn't freak out when Hyouga handed her the sex toy he had tossed on the side of the bed earlier and told her how to, er, "wear" it. It looks weird-of all the situations Nikki had ever anticipated herself being in, wearing a strap-on and kneeling on a bed so she could fuck Hyouga had never been one of them, but then, things in the stone world had a way of always being ten billion percent weirder than they were in the old world. Guess that's just how things are sometimes, Nikki told herself as Hyouga calmly instructed her on what to do. 

"What are you waiting for?" Nikki didn't realized she had squeezed her eyes shut when she went ahead and got right down to business, so to speak, until she heard Hyouga's voice. 

"Well, I, uh,-I don't want to hurt you." 

"Hurt me? Trust me, you couldn't even if you wanted to." he told her in a tone of voice that, to someone who didn't know him, would suggest boredom. "I've been with much worse than you." 

"So you want me to, uh-" Oh God I can't fucking say it-Nikki felt on the verge of overheating as she remained still, not moving a muscle, too afraid of what could possibly go wrong to end up making things even more awkward. "You want me to start fucking you?" 

"Obviously. I've fucked men twice your size, you're not going to kill me if you start moving but if you don't start moving I might fall asleep." 

Nikki allowed herself to blink once before responding. "Alright, well, here goes." 

Nikki refused to look directly in Hyouga's eyes, not that she could see much anyways since he was so squinty-eyed but her jumbled emotions didn't care about that, her hands gripping his waist much more gently than was necessary. 

"You know, you're doing better than I expected." Hyouga, barely flustered at all, with only the slightest hint of pink on his cheeks, reassured her in his own oddly clinical, emotionally sterile way. "Don't be afraid to go a little faster." 

Nikki felt her face heat up as the sound of her heartbeat, her blood rushing through her veins, and Hyouga's slightly heavier than normal breathing filled her ears-a terrifying combination of sounds if she were being honest, as she increased the pace, building up to a steady rhythm. She was still kind of scared but now she felt more comfortable knowing that she got the hang of it, at least enough to avoid getting any negative feedback from the man who was currently teaching her how to give somebody a good dicking down. Never in a million years did Nikki think she of all people would ever be taking life advice from Hyouga, but life had a strange way of defying her expectations at every turn. Besides, after waking up 3,700 years in the future after the world ended, this was practically nothing in the grand scheme of things, she told herself. 

"Good-just like that, keep going at the pace you're going at-" Hyouga breathed in a low voice, not much different from his usual voice though she could tell by the color on his cheeks that he was definitely feeling it. "And don't be afraid to grab and hold on a little more firmly." 

Nikki did her best to do as he told her, letting herself close her eyes and think about other things-less awkward things. Like Ruri. Sometimes Nikki was jealous that she wasn't quite as pretty as girls like her, but on the other hand, she could be the ugliest person alive and as long as she got the chance to talk to Ruri, she wouldn't even care. Though it was pleasant, Nikki was soon jolted out of her love-struck fantasies as soon as she heard a low groan, realizing instantly what was actually going on in reality-awkward, weird, and fucked up as it was, Nikki felt her heart jump a little when she heard Hyouga's voice. 

By then, Nikki wasn't sure why she felt all hot and bothered and by then, she didn't care anymore, rocking her hips at the same moderately fast but carefully controlled speed as she had been, her heart threatening to leap out of her throat-Nikki was glad she hadn't eaten anything before this, she thought, given her tendency for her stomach to churn when she felt nervous or awkward or embarrassed. Still, she had to admit, even if Ruri would never give her the time of day, this had proven to be a very enlightening experience, her mouth going dry as she found herself acutely aware of how the room was nowhere near as cold as it had been when she first walked in and a few soft moans passing Hyouga's lips now and again. With a few more careful, controlled thrusts on her part, Nikki heard something-she wasn't sure if it was her voice or Hyouga's anymore-she hadn't even realized if she had been looking at him or not-

A few more seconds passed, and when Nikki felt her heart skip a beat, she closed her eyes again, seeing several different naughty fantasies flash before her mind's eye and not sure which one she liked the most, before she heard a moan that was most definitely not her's and when she opened her eyes again and looked down, she knew immediately what had happened. 

"I-oh my God, are you okay?" Nikki blurted out before easing slowly out of Hyouga and giving him a chance to breathe. "Did I hurt you?" 

Nikki wasted no time in hurrying up to take off the strap-on and flinging it off the side of the bed before Hyouga could look. Why did everything feel so heavy, she thought as the room began spinning. She wasn't the one who had just been fucked after all. 

"Not to worry, you did just fine." Hyouga's smooth voice seemed to practically melt in her ears as she looked up and saw him putting his clothes back on after she had passed out on the bed. "Since you passed out for a moment, I got you a glass of water." Hyouga gestured to the small end table to her left as he then began putting his shoes on. 

"Oh God, I'm so sorry-" Nikki apologized, her face as pink as her favorite dress as she scrambled to tidy herself up and get ready to get the hell out. 

"For what?" Hyouga made no move to look at her or otherwise acknowledge her as he searched for his spear, preparing to leave to go find Homura. "I have a feeling you'll have no problem making that girl you like happy, by the way." he continued once he found his weapon. 

"Uh,-thanks for the vote of confidence." Nikki sheepishly replied, all too ready to leave once she made sure she had everything she had brought with her. 

"No thanks necessary-I don't lie just to make people feel better." 

No, I guess not, Nikki acknowledged, pondering an entirely foreign collection of thoughts in her head as they both walked outside. 

"I suppose I'll see you around." with that, Hyouga left Nikki to go face her greatest fear-talking to the girl she liked-and headed off to find his best friend. 

"Yeah, guess so." Nikki said to herself before going off to her own place to wash up and change clothes. You know, maybe accepting help from other people isn't so bad after all-awkward and a little embarrassing-she thought-but maybe it's worth it after all.


End file.
